A main function of the field emission neutralizer is to emit electrons, and the electrons emitted from the field emission neutralizer can neutralize positive ion charges. The field emission neutralizer is an important part of a space electric propeller; the field emission neutralizer is used to prevent accumulation of system charges by emitting electrons. Failure of the filed emission neutralizer may cause the space electric propeller to fail to start, or a voltage of the space electric propeller rises to tens of thousands of volts.
Carbon nanotubes have excellent electrical conductivity and high electron emission efficiency; thus, carbon nanotubes are suitable for cathode emitters of the field emission neutralizer. However, in conventional field emission neutralizers using carbon nanotubes as cathode emitters, a binding force between carbon nanotubes and cathode electrodes is weak, carbon nanotubes can be very easily separated from the cathode electrode during electron emissions. Further, carbon nanotubes can turn into powders easily, resulting in lower efficiency in emitting electrons and even failure to emit electrons.